Masked-The 31st Hunger Games (SYOT)
by AmazonWarrior04
Summary: The basics are the same, 24 kids are forced to kill each other until there is only one remaining. However, all the tributes will be masked.
1. Chapter 1

Masked- The 31st Hunger Games (SYOT)

The basics are the same, 25 kids are forced to kill each other until there is only one remaining. However, all the tributes will be masked. (Open SYOT)

Hey guys, I am finally writing a Hunger Games SYOT! This hunger games has most of the same basic rules as the original Hunger Games. However, all of the tributes will be masked head to toe with only their eyes and mouth showing. For the viewers in Padem, they will have a name and face pointing to the figures on screen. Also, there will be no canons blowing to indicate when someone dies, and no projecting on the night sky who died that day. The tributes will not know who dies and when. The SYOT will start with the reapings and end with a five years later for the victor. You may submit up to four characters but one must die in the bloodbath. I do reservations for up to two weeks. I might not accept your tribute, but that probably will not happen. I also will have a mentor, escort, and stylist on my profile form, so you may submit as many of those as you please. I will have a sponsorship system and the following will earn you points,

50 points for submitting a mentor

40 points for submitting a escort

30 points for submitting a stylist

10 points for following the story

10 points for favoring the story

10 points for following me

10 points for favoriting me

5 points for answering a review question

People can combine their points for something expensive. Remember, even if you didn't submit a tribute you can still sponsor a tribute. Later in the story I will put a list of items and how many points they cost, the later into the games the more they will cost. You can submit a character through PM or review. I prefer through PM but I understand if you're a guest. I do make mistakes so if I make any error please contact me through PM or review. May the odds be ever in your favor!

President Of Padem: Fleur Vaughan

I sigh as another dull person comes in with a dreadful idea. This is my first year as president. I know some people will be hesitant that I am the rightful leader as I am the first female president and because I am only 25. I need to prove to all of Padem that I am a powerful and merciless leader. This year's Hunger Games has to be successful, if not the best in the history of Padem.

Last year's Head Gamemaker suffered a tragic death and I am stuck interviewing for a new one. My only requirement is a stunning twist idea. I have already interviewed 846 people and all their ideas are rubbish. One person's idea was to have an open field for the arena. First off, the games would be over in a matter of seconds, and second this idea was already used in the first hunger games. I may be young but I'm not stupid.

I slowly lift my hazel eyes as I hear a knock on the door. It's probably another interviewee.

" You have permission to enter," I call out before going back to my files. I hear the subtle creak of a door opening and footsteps approaching my desk.

"Name," I start, I have been through this process to many times.

" Lisandra Vallejo," comes a confident yet strong voice.

This name surprises me so I look up at her for the first time. She looks around my age and is the first female I have interviewed. Most of the people I have interviewed have been old men. I notice her long stick straight black hair and piercing brown eyes. Even as she is sitting down she is towering over my small body.

"Age", I ask.

"27," she replies.

I give her a small smile someone finally around my own age.

" What is your twist idea," I ask while trying to stay professional.

' My idea," she started, " is that all the tributes will be masked head to toe with only their eyes and mouth showing."

" I'm listening," I reply.

" We will make them all wear black contacts so all the eye's are the same," she continues.

"So they won't know who is who," I add.

Finally, I see potential. "Exactly," she agrees, " to make matters harder for them no canon's will blow showing when a tribute dies and no faces wil project on the night sky on who died that day."

"So, the tributes won't know who dies and when?"I ask.

" Yes, it will be the fear of the unknown,"she responds.

I contemplate it for a couple long minutes. This is the first good idea I have heard all day. It is a great idea, a brilliant idea. Also, I like the idea of another young female holding power.

"Lisandra Vallejo, welcome to the games," I congratulate.

This year will be the most successful games yet.


	2. Chapter 2 - District 1 Reaping

**District 1 female, Jewel Hart, 12**

Isolation. That's all I've known for four years. As the seconds, hours, days, and months tick by I can't help but feel grateful. Yes, numerous unfortunate events have happened in my life. My parents died of food poisoning, leaving me orphaned at the age of four. At only the age of 8, I got a rare and fatal illness. However, with each tragedy comes a miracle. One year ago, I miraculously recovered. The only permanent effect is that it stunted my growth.

As I look at myself in the mirror I see my small skinny body. My wavy blonde hair practically bounces off my shoulder as I stare into my big brown eyes. I look like the average District 1 girl, however, my life is nothing like an average girl.

Today is my first reaping day. I take four long deep breaths. I tell myself over and over that I have nothing to fear. Even if I do get reaped, Shimmer would volunteer. Shimmer. Just the thought of her sends shivers down my spine.

She's the one who made my life miserable. Ever since I first stepped foot in District One's Community Home she has been out to get me. We were both orphaned but the only difference I could see was that her parents left her with a fortune. That's how she paid for the training academy. She always had the best clothes, the best hair, the best accessories. However, she is the cruelest, the most cold-hearted, the most bloodthirsty person I have ever meant. The careers in the past games were nothing compared to her. She could kill on instinct, the perfect Career.

Still, to this day, I have never understood why she has a personal hatred for me. Even when I was only four and she was only ten she bullied me mercilessly. She once put fifty spiders in my room, and as a four-year-old that freaked me out. The bullying just got worse the older we got. When I was 6 she pushed me into a well and it took six peacekeepers to get me out. Of course, I never told on her, because people won't believe me and it would only get worse.

When I got the illness, part of me was at ease because she could not pick on me anymore, but she somehow always found a way. After I recovered, on my way to school she pushed me into a pile of mud and ever since I have had the nickname Princess Dirt.

Later, I was walking back from school and I was walking with Lucka who was from my history class. I have had a crush him since second grade and I finally had the chance to talk to him.

Then Shimmer walked by with her friends and sneered, " Oh look, it's little Princess Dirt. Have you peed your pants talking to a real boy? Why don't you go home and cry to your mamma? Oh, wait, she's dead!"

She threw back her head laughing and her friends joined her. My face went red as the anger was settling into my system. How dare she embarrass me in front of Lucka. I snapped and I punched her right in the nose.

She snarled, "You'll pay for that."

Then she punched me right in the gut.

As I fell to the floor she laughed, but then in a deadly voice she whispered, "This isn't over."

 **District 1 male, Valor Parkat, 18**

"VALOR," screams a shrill voice.

I moan inside my covers. That voice can only belong to one person.

"What do you want, Shimmer," I yell through the walls.

" If we want to train before the reaping we need to go, now," She commands.

I look at the time. Four in the morning. The work of a career is never over.

" Fine, I'm coming," I shout.

I quickly put on a tank top and shorts and go outside.

" Took you long enough," she jokes.

" Well, you just woke up my whole family," I counter.

" I guess we're even then," she decided.

" I guess," I repeated.

I study her. Her stick-straight honey brown hair is in a ponytail. She is only wearing a black sports bra and black shorts. She stands tall with her emerald green eyes shimmering in the still dark sky. She is no doubt beautiful but any man who has tried to date her has regretted it. We are only friends and we will never be more than friends.

As we walk, I whisper, " Shimmer, are you ready for the games?"

She laughs while tilting her head, " What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know," I respond, " just answer it."

" Of course, I've been training my whole life for this," she reasons.

" Good, I don't want my closest ally lacking," I tease.

"Oh, Ha Ha," she jokes.

We walk the rest of the way to the training center in silence. Shimmer occasionally looks behind us, as if watching if someone is following us.

When we finally get there, I look around for my other best friend, Ave. However, he is nowhere to be seen.

" Hey, have you seen Ave," I asked?

"No, why would he be here," she scoffed.

"Whoa, I was just asking. No need to be a witch about it," I addressed.

" Sorry, I'm just uptight for the reaping today. Throwing knives at dummies should fix that," she apologies as she sprints to the dummy section.

"Right," I called as she was leaving.

Shimmer is never uptight. What is going on? She was acting weird the whole walk here, and where is Ave? He might be a year behind us but he usually trains with us.

Something is not right.

 **District 1 female, Jewel Hart, 12**

"OW," I scream as peacekeeper pricks my finger.

"Sorry Miss," the peacekeeper apologizes.

" It's okay," I attempt a smile.

He nods and smiles.

I scan the 12-year-old section. I see Lucka with the 12-year-old boys. Should I go up and talk to him. I have plenty of time because I got here a half hour early. The way he smiles brings light to all of Panem. However, I can not approach him after what happened last time. I sigh as I make my way to the 12-year-old girls section.

After waiting forever, the district one escort, Poppy Flower Springer, comes onto the stage.

" Welcome to District One's Reaping of the 31st Hunger Games," she projects.

Loud cheers and applause ripples through the crowd.

I flinch all through the treaty of treason and the video. Just the thought of killing another human being makes me nauseated.

" I will now draw a name from the bowl to the left for the female tribute. If your name is called please come to the stage," she commands.

I close my eyes and wait. Whoever name she calls doesn't matter. Shimmer will volunteer in their place. At least that demon in my life will finally disappear.

" Jewel Hart," she calls out.

I take a deep breath and walk to the stage. I'll be fine, Shimmer will volunteer for me. I hate all this attention. Everyone is looking at me, including Lucka. I try my best not to stumble.

When I first step on the stage, I expect Shimmer to immediately volunteer. Only she doesn't. As I wait on the stage my anxiety increases. Where is Shimmer? Is she late? Then I spot her. She is standing in the 18-year-old section with a deadly expression. We catch eyes and she smirks at me while waving her hand. As if saying, Bye, Bye Princess Dirt. Oh no, Oh no! Does she hate me so much that she is giving up her chance to volunteer, and sending me to death. She said she'll make me pay. This has to be more than one punch, but what is it? I start hyperventilating. I can not go into the hunger games. I'll die in the first second!

Poppy looks at me and says, " Any volunteers?"

The crowd goes dead silent.

" Well, then this is interesting, now for the boys," Poppy remarks.

This can not be happening.

 **District 1 male, Valor Parkat, 18**

Wow, our escort looks even more ridiculous than last year. She has long red hair with golden tattoos all over her body. Her eyes are super creepy because they are also gold. She is so distracting I can't pay attention during the treaty of treason and video.

" I will now draw a name from the bowl to the left for the female tribute. If your name is called please come to the stage, she exclaims.

" Jewel Hart," she calls out.

That name sounds oddly familiar. I can't tell from where though. It doesn't matter, Shimmer will volunteer for her.

Jewel is a very tiny, short girl. She has curly blonde hair and her warm brown eyes show fear. She is probably a 12-year-old. She is trembling as she walks to the stage. The poor girl, Shimmer better hurry up volunteering.

Seconds pass by as the tiny girl shivers on stage. What is Shimmer waiting for? When I finally catch Shimmer's eye and she just smiles at me. Not a friendly smile, a cold calculating smirk.

What is Shimmer doing? She has wanted this so bad for so long. Why is she making this poor innocent girl go into the games?

Poppy, clearly as confused as I am, asks, " Any volunteers?"

I stare right into Shimmer's eye as if willing her to volunteer. She stares back and gives me a deadly glare.

No one says anything so Poppy announces, " Well then this is interesting, now for the boys!"

Here it goes, finally my chance. To show off all my work. To prove I'm the best tribute of all time. To do what my brother couldn't. To win the Hunger Games.

" Ad...", she starts.

" I volunteer as tribute," I scream before she finishes.

I confidently walk on stage. I wink at a couple of girls making them whoo. Everyone claps, some whistle, many even chant my name.

When I reach the stage, Poppy gleams, " That's more like it, now what's your name?"

" Valor ParKat," I announce.

" Well, Valor, the other tributes are going to have to watch out for you," she beamed.

" Thank you, Maman," I say while smiling at the audience.

It's never too late to get sponsors.

" So polite, Ladies and Gentleman, Valor Parkat and Jewel Hart," she thundered.

I shake hands with little Jewel who looks like she is about to pass out. She looks so familiar but I can't tell from where. She shouldn't be in the Hunger Games.

This is all Shimmer's fault.

 **District 1 female, Jewel Hart, 12**

A waterfall of tears come out of my eyes as I am alone waiting for visitors that will never come. I have no family, no friends, no one to miss me when I'm gone. I cry even harder.

I hear a knock on my door. Who can that be? Has Shimmer come to rub it in my face? No, she wouldn't knock.

I see a concerned handsome face peer through my door, Lucka.

" Jewel, I just wanted to give you this," he hands me a rose and then runs out the door.

I clutch the rose, it is so beautiful.

Does this mean Lucka actually likes me? Did I actually have a chance with him? It doesn't matter what could have happened, I will die in a week anyway.

Minutes feel like hours as I sit in the room crying.

Then I hear another knock on the door. Who can it be this time?

The peacekeeper who pricked my finger comes in. Am I in trouble, did I do something wrong?

" It's okay, I'm here to help," he softly whispers, " Do you remember me? I helped you out of a well when you were little."

I do remember him. He was the only peacekeeper that was genuine. All the others were just frustrated.

I don't say anything and just keep crying. He comes and sits next to me, stroking my back as I cry.

After a while he whispers, " When you get into the arena, hide; don't go into the cornucopia."

I nod.

Then another peacekeeper comes in and announces, " Officer Hart, you are required outside."

I gasp as he gets up and leaves. Before he shuts the door he smiles kindly at me.

Officer Hart? The community home never mentioned my father had a brother. However, who else can he be? My parents are both dead, I'm sure of that. Somewhere in district one, do I have relatives, a family?

Maybe, there is hope after all.

 **District 1 male, Valor Parkat, 18**

I am steaming with anger. How can Shimmer do this to a poor little girl?

I have little time to think about it because my family is coming in.

The whole gang comes in, with my mother rushing in first with tears in her eyes.

" My brave baby is going into the hunger games," she bawls.

" Mother it's going to be okay, I will win. Then we will all be rich," I assure.

She nods and goes into the arms of my brother, Greg.

One after another everyone in my huge family says goodbye, including my two older brothers, four younger brothers, and two younger sisters.

Then only my father remains.

"Valor, you can not lose. Your mother has already lost one son to the Hunger Games. Do not make it two," he commands.

I nod, understanding the importance while he leaves.

Then I see Shimmer's emerald green eyes peer through the door.

My anger erupts like a Volcano.

" Shimmer, how dare you to make an innocent little girl go into the hunger games," I yell.

Since, she says nothing I continue," What happened to proving to the world that you're more than just a girl abandoned by her parents."

" I thought you wanted them to regret giving you up," I scream.

She flinches at the sound of my voice but does not say anything.

" You worked so hard for this to give it all away," I continue, " We were going to be legendary together, now I'm stuck with a 12-year-old girl."

" I'm disgusted by you. Letting a little girl die, because you are too much of a coward to volunteer," I yell.

Her eyes narrow and she balls her fists.

" What are you going to do now, huh? You have no money left over. When I win, don't expect me to take care of you," I barked.

She starts to say something but I interrupt her, " I don't want to ever see your face again. Once you exit this door, you're on your own. I thought we were more than friends. Now, you ruined everything! Leave, now!"

She starts to exit the door but turns back to me tears running down her eyes. I have never seen her cry before.

It looks like she is mouthing, " I love you," but it must be something else.

She then shuts the door and is gone forever. That's what I want, isn't it?

Then I think of something. Where is Ave? He wasn't at the academy and I didn't see him at the reaping. It's not like him to not say goodbye.

Some things are not adding up.

 **Wow, I finally finished that chapter. That took forever. Sorry, it's a day late. Thank you so much** _**Hawkmaid**_ **for Jewel and Valor. I hope I made your characters come to life, as you imagined. Was this chapter too long? Let me know in reviews if you prefer longer or shorter chapters. If you haven't already submitted a tribute, please do! District 7 is next!**

 **Sponsor Ship Questions:**

 **What do you think of Jewel?**

 **What do you think of Valor?**

 **What did Jewel realize?**

 **What happened to Valor's brother?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Love,**

 **AmazonWarrior04**


	3. Chapter 3- District 7 Reapings

**District 7 female, Birch 'Atalanta' Robins, 16**

"BEEP," rings my alarm clock.

I glance at my clock, 4:30 am.

I instantly jump out of bed.

If I want to make it to the mill before the reaping, I better hurry.

I quickly run a brush through my wavy brown hair, and pull on a tanktop and shorts.

I rush downstairs and see my father going through papers at the table.

"Birch, what should be my main campaign color, blue or red," he asked?

"Blue, now I have to run," I hurry.

"Okay," he says while looking back at his papers.

I quickly grab a protein shake before running out the door.

I don't want to think about what my life would be like without the mill. It all started when my uncle wanted to rebel against the capital. I still don't understand why he would want to do that; the capital has always been so good to my family. Anyway, my uncle made the crucial mistake of telling my father his plans. My father, being the loyal citizen he was, turned my uncle in. As a reward, the capital gave my father a mill. Now, the mill is very successful and thanks to the capital my family is very wealthy. I haven't seen my uncle since, but he is in the merciful hands of the capital, so it can't be too bad.

"Well if it isn't my favorite assistant lumberjack, Atalanta," grumbles the overseer.

"Same to you, Rodger," I respond.

Ever since I became the strongest lumberjack at my fathers mill I earned the nickname Atalanta, and Rodger's respect. If Roger respects me than all the fellow men respects me too.

"I'm can't say I'm not surprised your working on your Reaping, most people would take today as vacation," another lumberjack, Les, admits.

" That's right, that malefic Capital better not take our fiercest and most committed lumberjack," Patrick chided.

" That menacing capital, I hate them all," yells Randy.

" Hey, don't disrespect the capital after all they have done for us. Without them none of you would have a job," I stop my foot forcefully on the ground while glaring at Randy.

I don't understand why these men hate the capital so much. The capital is not only generous but benevolent. Even the Hunger Games itself is generous, it gives 24 kids the chance of a better life.

There is tension in the air as everyone stares at me confused , unsure what to say.

Roger clears his throat, " Everyone back to work."

I give them one last glare before I pick up my axe. Time to chop some wood and prove to everyone I am the strongest lumberjack.

 **District 7 Male, Anthony Jerico, 13**

" Hey, Loser wakeup," screams my step-brother, Ash, "You know what happens when your late for the reapings, but if you want to die, be my guest."

I groan as I reluctantly pull up the covers hiding my shame. How my step-brother knows that my greatest fear is to be late for the reapings and to suffer the consequences, I have no idea. Maybe, I talk in my sleep.

I shudder at the thought of Ash knowing more embarrassing things about me.

" Anthony, you better be up. I'm not dragging you out of bed," my step-mother bellowed through the walls.

Ugggg, will my evil step-mother ever give me a break? My life is pretty much like Cinderella. My mother died and my dad marries an malicious women. My step-brother won't stop tormenting me and my father only thinks I'm a dissapointment. Except, I have no fairy godmother to save me.

" Achoo," my body complains.

Oh, and I forgot I have asthma too.

As I look at my reflection, all I see is my small helpless body. How I wish so much my wimpy arms will turn into muscles. That really is a fantasy.

I pick up a wooden toy, and start fiddling with it.

Then, I hear a subtle knock on my door.

That must be my older sister, Jessica.

"Anthony, may I come in," Jessica's sweet voice whispers through my door.

When I didn't answer, she gently opened the door and sits on my bed.

"Don't let Ash get to you, you are not going to be late," Jessica consoled.

" But what if I get reaped," I whimpered.

" Don't talk like that, your not going to get reaped . There is a one in a million chance of that happening," she comforted.

"Thanks, Jess," I whisper.

She nods while pulling me into a hug.

However, knowing my luck I will be that one in a million.

 **District 7 female, Birch 'Atalanta' Robins, 16**

If I didn't have keen hearing I would not have heard a small, insignificant knock coming from the front door.

I open the door, only to find Austin nervous face, blushing the the color of a tomato.

"What do you want this time, Austin," I scoffed.

"Bbbbb, birr, Birch," he started stammering.

" Yes, Austen," I sneered.

The last time I encountered this blubbering idiot he had the nerve to ask me out. Then like all the boys before him, I punched him in the nose. I really am not in the mood to do it again.

" Cccc, can I walk you to the rrrrrr reaping," he squealed.

" You mean to tell me you have the guts to ask me out again. Especially after what happened last time," I ask ?

He winces.

"That's what I thought. Why don't you keep the little dignity you have left and leave," I snapped while slamming the door in his face.

Boys, do they have no wits? Why can't they understand what a punch in the nose means.

I hear another knock on the door, the nerve of that boy. Is he asking for a punch?

" Didn't I," I started then realized it was only my friends, " Oh, Sorry I thought you were that dolt Austin again."

" Is he still bugging you? That's really pathetic," Marissa remarkes.

"Definitely pathetic," Penelope agrees.

" At least somebody likes you," Jacob sighs.

" Aww, Jacob, there is somebody out there for you," I reassure.

" Until that happens, you have us," Marissa added.

" Lucky me," he jokes.

"Hey," Penelope laughs.

Jacob is basically an average nerd, but we love him anyways. We are not very popular because the jocks like us but not Jacob and the other girls hate us because we get all the boy's attention. However, we don't care.

" I don't know about you, but we better head to the reapings," I advised.

" Lead the way," Jacob agrees.

"Hello everybody, welcome to the 31st Hunger Games! This will be our best games yet, I can feel it," exclaims Hailey Sparkel, our escort.

I hate her already. She is way too excited.

I agree with the video. The rebellion was a terrible idea and it must never happen again. That's why it was my father's duty to the nation to turn my uncle in.

" Now for the girls, Clara Barson," squeals the escort.

A girl from the 12 year-old section screams. Peacekeeping forces her on stage while she wails.

Her mother screams, "No, she is only 12. She is my only child. Please don't take her away from me."

The crowd is silent besides the poor girls tears and her mother shrieks. Maybe, I was wrong. Maybe, the capital is worse than I thought. This girl obviously doesn't want to go into the games. She is happy with how her life was before. How can the Capitol let an innocent 12 year-old go into the games? There is no way she would survive.

" Please help me. Someone volunteer, please! She is the only person I have left, please," screams the child's mother.

I feel a tug on my heart and I know what I must do.

" I volunteer as tribute," I scream at the top of my lungs.

I quickly run on stage and give the girl a hug. She looks like my little sister, Katie. I help her off the stage and stand next to the escort.

"Wowee! You must be very excited for these games to volunteer! Do you have anything to say, dearie?" the escort chriped.

I glare at the escort. She reminds me of Austin so naive and stupid, not caring about other at all. Infact, she is way worse than Austin.

With all my brute force, I punch her right in the center of her face.

She does a feeble attempt to punch me back, she probably is not used to use any violence except on tv.

I catch her hand, twist her arm, and put her into a choke-hold.

Then, peacekeepers start surrounding me.

I drop the escort and knock a peacekeeper out , but then I feel the buzz of an electric baton.

Suddenly, the world goes black.

 **District 7 Male, Anthony Jerico, 13**

I am stunned at what just happened. This must be the first time in Hunger Games history that a tribute punches an escort. I'm glad I'm not competing against her.

The escort wails, " I can't take this anymore," while running off stage.

They leave Birch lying knocked out on the stage.

The crowd is dead silent, everyone is still in shock at what just happened.

A few peacekeepers argue with each other, until one angrily marches on stage.

He clears his throat, " I have just been informed that because of the spectacle Ms. Robins just made, I will now take other the rest of the ceremony."

He walks over and pulls a name out of the boys name, " Anthony Jerico!"

I freeze from shock. A couple boys nudge me. Seeing peacekeepers rushing towards me, I make my way to the stage.

This can't be happening. With my district partner punching the escort, there is no way I'll survive the train ride. No one, is going to volunteer for me after what just happened. I'm doomed.

The peacekeeper stares blankly at me. Another peacekeeper starts mouthing words at him.

" Oh, right, Birch Robins, " he gestures to the floor, " and Anthony Jerico!"

I stare at my district patner on the floor while feeling completely helpless.

 **District 7 female, Birch 'Atalanta' Robins, 16**

I can't believe everything my father told me about the capital was a lie. If the capital was so amazing, then why would they put an little girl into a deadly game. I am starting to understand why my uncle tried starting a rebellion.

My father comes stomping in and bellowed, " Why did you attack the escort and a peacekeeper. Do you have any idea how this will affect my campaign for Mayor?"

"The Capitol isn't benevolent or kind. They're monsters. They were about to send a 12 year old girl into a death battle and cheer as she died," I protested.

My father takes a deep breath, " Birch, don't pull any more stunts, stay safe, and I love you.

He then walks away and my mother enters.

" Birch, sweetie, what you did was very heroic. The capital might forgive you this time to get viewers, but if you pull something else, they will make sure you will die in the arena. Good luck, dear, and always remember I am rooting for you and I love you," she sweetly adds.

I nod and she gives me a hug before leaving.

Then my little sister, Katie comes in, " You are the coolest big sister ever! Promise me you will come home."

" Of course, Katie," I promise.

Then my friends come in and they tell me to kill some jerks for them.

This will be my biggest challenge yet.

 **District 7 Male, Anthony Jerico, 13**

My best friend, and only friend comes in first.

" Anthony, your distinct partner is deadly hot. Your going to have the best last week of your life since you will be near her," Jack concluded.

I roll my eyes at his logic.

" Well, good luck. Can I have your stuff when you die," he asks.

" Thanks a lot," I reply, " and I guess you can if my stepmother lets you. You better hurry, I wouldn't be surprised if she is already selling everything I own."

" Good point," he responds while rushing out the door.

Great, even my best friend thinks I'm doomed.

Then Jessica steps in, tears are running down her eyes.

" I'm so sorry Anthony. You can still win this. I love you so much," she cries.

As she holds me, I cry too.

Jess has been the only person keeping me going my whole life. I have never been apart from her more than a few hours. What am I going to to without her.

"Jess, when I die," I start.

"Don't talk like that," she whispers.

" When I die," I continue, " Don't get depressed. Find yourself a loving husband or get a place of your own. Get away from our step-mom and continue your life. Your a strong women. Don't end your life just because mine will."

She nods and holds me harder.

After the hour is up the peacekeepers force her to leave.

I cry even harder knowing she is gone and that I will never see her again.

 **Authors Note,**

 **YAY, I finally finished this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had a bunch of stupid assignments and then I got sick. Also, my stupid keyboard is not working right. It keeps freezing up and I have to slam it on my desk to get it to work. Thank you so much SilverStormX for Birch and Anthony. I will try to get District 6 by next weekend, but no promises.**

 **SponsorShip Questions:**

 **Thoughts on Birch:**

 **Thoughts on Anthony:**

 **What happened to Birch's uncle?**

 **What story does Anthony compare his life too?**

 **Since Valentine's day is coming up, the first person to correctly answer this trivia question gets 100 points, What percent of women send roses to themselves on Valentines day?**

 **Bonus, have you sent something to yourself on Valentine's day?**

 **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

 **Love,**

 **AmazonWarrior04**


	4. Chapter 4 - District 6 Reaping

**District 6 Female, Vienna Voe Sauveterre, 15**

"WHAAAA," wails by my baby niece, Clara.

I moan as my bed creaks as I try to roll over.

I try to fall back asleep but the constant crying in the next room makes this impossible.

My mother died of influenza when I was just eight years old. My father went into a deep state of depression following this and died of a morphling overdose when I was ten. Ever since, I have lived with my four older brothers and their wives and children. I feel all alone around them. They all have their own families, except for me. All I have is Ty.

I realize that if I want to go to Tyree's house before the reaping I have to get ready.

I pull on a light blue dress that falls to my legs, over my underweight body. With 19 people in 1 house my family struggles feeding everyone.

I sigh at my flat chest. I am 15 years old but I have the body type of a little girl.

I dutch-braid my brown hair, going into a ponytail.

My whole family is crowded around one table, all laughing amongst themselves.

I grab a small piece of toast. I feel guilty asking Tyree's family for food. They have helped me so much and I still don't know how I'll ever repay them.

I have been best friends with Ty ever since I was 6. He has been my light through the darkness. Friendship has developed into a crush but I can't ever tell him. He would never like someone like me. I'm just a poor broken girl who has helplessly fallen in love with a boy who will never love me back. I spent the last year of my life imagining what things could have been like. It was almost like I have been dating him in my mind. I didn't guard my heart and now it's too late. I've already fallen in deep and can't swim back 's why he must never know, I can't lose my only true friend.

However, we might lose each other today because of the Reaping. I can feel my heart breaking just at the thought of it.

The waves of heat rise off the pavement like flames above a roof.

I can feel my sweat pouring and my face flushing but not due to the intense heat. Due to my worst nightmare - The Reaping. Then following my greatest fear, losing Ty.

I finally arrive drenched in sweat. I must look terrible.

I quietly knock on the door and almost immediately, Ty's face greets mine.

His warm brown eyes twinkle in the sunlight.

His brown hair flies in the wind.

However, his smile is his most attractive feature. His smile radiates the world.

He is any girl's dream.

No, it pains me to think about him this way, because I know he will never be mine. It will just get worse the older we get. Just the thought of him dating another girl is unbearable. I love Tyree Sternberg but he will never love me.

 **District 6 Male, Tyree Harley Sternberg, 15**

Wow, Vienna looks beautiful today. Not that she doesn't look beautiful every other, but today her light blue dress compliments her beautiful face. She has loving big brown eyes and crystal white teeth. I love her so much, but I'm afraid she doesn't love me back. I'll tell her one day, when we are both older and wiser.

As I let her inside, I notice that she is flushed with nervousness for the upcoming Reaping.

I know nothing I say will reassure her, so I'll distract her instead.

"Hey Vivi, I want to show you something on the way to The Reaping," I called.

Her ears perk up in interest, "What?"

" It's a surprise," I exclaimed.

" It's breathtaking, I never seen anything like it in 6," Vienna gasped in delight.

It truly was amazing. The beautiful waterfall guarded by evergreen trees.

" I know," I respond.

"How did you find it?" she asks.

" I was exploring up here and just came across it," I grin.

We continue on our way towards the Reaping. Neither of us want to be late.

The heat is replaced by rain.

I notice Vienna is shivering as the cold droplets hit her back.

" Here take my blazer, " I insist.

"Thank you," she blushes.

She is so pretty when she blushes.

Here we are, the source of Vienna's fear, The Reaping.

 **District 6 Female, Vienna Voe Sauveterre, 15**

It was sweet of him to give me his blazer.

I just wish it was more than just as a concerned friend.

" Welcome to the 31st Hunger Games," our escort, Caligula Emerald, annonces.

" There will be a new surprising twist that will soon become public," she smiles.

Caligula is a very pretty women. She has natural red hair, bright green eyes, and a perfect figure - unlike me. However, what I like most about her is that she seems genuinely kind, unlike the other escorts.

I hate the video. It just reminds me of depression and sadness.

"Now for the girls," she says gently.

I cross my fingers, please don't be me.

" Vienna Voe Sauveterre," she projects.

Tears start streaming down my face. I don't bother to wipe them off. This is it, the end. I am going to die alone. I don't want to die and go through more pain and suffering.

My hands shake as I walk on stage.

Caligula gives me a kind, sympathetic smile before going to the boys bowl.

 **District 6 Male, Tyree Harley Sternberg, 15**

Please tell me I'm dreaming. Please tell me the love of my life did not just get reaped.

Her tears break my heart.

I need to volunteer. I can't leave her to die.

" Jo…" the escort starts.

" I volunteer as tribute," I yell.

As I walk on stage, Vienna's face brightens a little but then she starts crying again.

When I walk on stage, I give her a hug and she cries over my shoulder.

"Vienna Sauveterre and Tyree Sternberg," Caligula sadly states.

 **District 6 Female, Vienna Voe Sauveterre, 15**

Does it make me a monster that I'm glad he volunteered? We have a better chance of surviving now that we have each other. At least, I won't die alone.

All 18 members of my family squish into one small room to say goodbye to me.

I start feeling nauseous having so many people in one room saying goodbye to me. I feel like I can't breathe.

Everyone is very sad to see me go.

I'll miss everyone of them, even though I never had a connection with them.

I clutch the red fan that my mom gave me when I was a little girl.

At least she won't have to see me die.

 **District 6 Male, Tyree Harley Sternberg, 15**

I wish I didn't have to leave Vienna for the goodbyes. I wish I could comfort her right now.

My parents and my sister, Alexis, come to visit me.

They all are very sad but they repeat multiple times that they are proud of my bravery and courage to help Vienna.

I realize, if I am ever going to tell Vienna I love her, I have to tell her at one point in the games.

 **Authors Note,**

 **I'm sorry this took me a little bit longer than normal to write this. I finally got a new keyboard! Thank you so much** _ **curiousclove**_ **for Vienna and Tyree. They are so sweet! I am ¼ of the way done with the reaping chapters, YAY! I still have some tribute spots open, so if you haven't submitted a tribute yet or wish to submit more please do! I will not be posting a new chapter next week, but expect me too the week after that. Tell me if you think I should post polls on my profile for sponsorship points!**

 **Sponsorship Questions:**

 **What are your thoughts on Vienna?**

 **What are your thoughts on Tyree?**

 **What are Vienna's feelings towards Tyree?**

 **What did Tyree give to Vienna?**

 **Love,**

 **AmazonWarrior04**


	5. Chapter 5 - District 5 Reaping

**District 5 Female, Tricolette Mirian,14**

I squint my eyes, as rays of sunshine seep into my room.

I wake up whenever it is light outside. That's when nature wakes up, so why shouldn't I wake up at the same time?

Anyways, I need to wake up early if I want peaceful painting before my dad's seamstress shop downstairs opens.

My father is always very busy with customers. He is the best seamstress in all of Panem and everyone knows it. He often designs clothes even for citizens from District 1 and 2! If he never had me, he would have transferred to the capital to be a stylist for the Hunger Games. The capital even offered him the job, but he declined because he couldn't take me with him. This makes me feel guilty every day because I know it was his dream since he was my age.

I have to decide on what to paint. This could be my last painting.

I shake my head. I can't think like that, I won't get reaped.

Now, for what to paint. There are so many wonders I could paint. There's mountains, waterfalls, and sunsets. However, if this is my last time ever painting, I want it to be something meaningful. I smile at the picture of me with two best friends, Aba and Sasha. We are all laughing with our arms around each other. Photographs are rare in District 5. My father gave it to me for my 14th birthday. Aba and Sasha are complete opposites with me somewhere in between. However, the three of us are inseparable.

Tears run down my eyes. I have been blessed with such wonderful friends. Sure, they have their faults. Sasha's mom is a peacekeeper, so she seeks trouble to rebel against her mom. Aba, well, Aba's practically perfect. She's calm and level-headed but is more outgoing than me. I don't know how I would survive without her.

I decide to paint us and years of memories flash before my eyes with every brushstroke.

 **District 5 Male, Ayrton Rosenthal, 18**

As I straighten my gray shirt, I hear the doorbell ring.

Perfect, my first guest is here.

I am throwing a pre-reaping party with close friends and family. It's the perfect excuse to socialize and talk. Also, a distraction for the upcoming reaping.

I roll my eyes when I see Marius, who (as usual) has a pretty girl on his arm.

" Hey man, I hope you don't mind I brought Samantha with me," he grinnes.

" Of course not," I reply, " make yourself at home."

The next person to arrive is my friend Ari. He looks cheerful now, but you have to be careful because he has a fiery temper.

After everyone else arrives, Noah knocks on the door. He always has a cold calculating expression, likes he is scheming some plan. He is the most distance person in our group.

"Welcome, to my annual pre-reaping party! Don't forget to come to my after party, after the reaping! This is our last year going to the reaping, so let's celebrate!" I cheer.

Everyone claps and cheers.

I walk over to talk to Marius and his new girlfriend. What was her name, Brittney? He has so many girlfriends I can't keep track of all of them.

As the doorbell rings, I say, "Huh, who can that be?"

I gulp when I open the door to find Frank. When I invited him, I didn't actually expect him to come. I'm always a nervous wreck around my crush.

" Sorry, I'm late," he greeted.

"It's cool," I stammer.

We stand there awkwardly for a few seconds. Until I remember myself.

" Come in, everyone's inside," I blush.

"Okay," he replies.

I try to clear my mind of Frank and focus on being the best party host.

 **District 5 Female, Tricolette Mirian,14**

In and out, in and out, I breath slow heavy breaths but it doesn't help.

Aba sees my concern and gently squeezes my shoulders.

"Welcome to the 31st hunger games! Where two district 5 citizens will most likely die," Dina, the District 5 escort, roars.

Her attitude is not helping my nerves.

" This year there is a special twist. I hope it makes this year's Hunger Games more interesting than last years," she laughs.

The video plays while I cover my eyes with my hands.

" Now for the brats," she pauses, " I mean the girls."

I squeeze Aba and Sasha's hands while silently praying she won't call one of our names.

" Tricolette Mirian," she gleams.

I freeze while Aba faints.

Shasha shakes her head in denial.

I hear my father yelling, " Someone save her!"

Realizing my fate, I try to make a run for it.

Hands grab me and drag me on stage.

One of them is Sasha's mom, but she shows no sympathy.

I guess that was the last painting I'll ever paint.

 **District 5 Male, Ayrton Rosenthal, 18**

I feel sorry for the poor girl, but it is the Hunger Games.

" Now for the boys," she puts her hand in a glass bowl, " Ayrton Rosenthal!"

What, this can't be happening. I look at my family, my mother is bawling. Then I look at the crowd around me, everyone is silent. I glance a the escort, she is maliciously grinning.

A peacekeeper pushes me and I slowly walk on stage. Silent tears run down my face.

Dina glares at me then smiles at the crowd, " Tricolette Mirian and Ayrton Rosenthal!"

 **District 5 Female, Tricolette Mirian,14**

This can't happen. I can't leave my friends and my father. My poor father, he already lost my mother, so he can't lose me too.

" Tricolette," my father cries, " don't leave me."

" Do whatever it takes to win. Please, Tricolette, I'm begging you. Promise me Tricolette, promise me you will win. I can't lose you too," he begs.

" I promise," I cry.

He hugs me then leaves.

Sasha enters, still shaking her head. She is in denial.

She hugs me while muttering, " I'm gonna kill my mom."

Aba rushes to me and we hug while crying over each other's shoulders.

" Remember the day we meet in preschool, you puked all over me," Aba laughs.

I wipe my tears, " Yeah, remember when we waited all night for your crush, Jake Sanders to pass us, but when he did we didn't realize it, because we were talking."

We spend the rest of the time recalling old memories while crying.

I can't end good memories from happening. I need to win this.

 **District 5 Male, Ayrton Rosenthal, 18**

First Marius, with another new girlfriend.

The girlfriend cries, even though I never meet her.

Marius asks me if I want him to take over the after-party.

Then Ari, comes in with his face red. He is shouting about how unfair it is and how everyone in the capital should rot and die.

Noah has a dark expression and pats me on the back.

My mother cries and cries. I make her promises that I know I will probably never fulfill.

My father tries giving me advice but it's useless.

My uncle tries to flirt with Marius's new girlfriend. She screams and runs into Marius's arms. At least, he's not drunk yet.

I keep hoping and hoping Frank will show up. With each hug, I look over their shoulder expecting him to show up. However, he never does.

 **Authors Note,**

 **Sorry, this was rushed. Also, please excuse all grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes. I didn't have time to edit. Thank you 20 for Tricolette and Ayrton! I love them both so much! If you haven't already, please check out my poll. Thank you, everybody, for your support! Have a wonderful week!**

 **Sponsorship Questions:**

 **What do you think of Tricolette?**

 **What do you think of Ayrton?**

 **What was Tricolette painting before the reaping?**

 **What was Ayrton doing before the reaping?**

 **Love,**

 **AmazonWarrior04**


	6. Chapter 6 - District 8 Reapings

**District 8 Female, Adriana Brennand, 17**

I am flung awake by the constant shaking of my brother, Travis.

I bounce out of bed and face my brother.

" Adriana, do you want to go prank the peacekeepers this morning," he asks.

My face contorts into a gleeful smile, " Yes, of course!"

My brother and I are massive pranksters. Peacekeepers are our favorite target because their reaction is priceless. It might have led me to jail a couple times, but it's worth it. Besides, I don't have to stay in jail more than one night, because the Judges are like puddy in my hands. A couple of fluttering eyelashes and coy smiles, they're already in love with me.

Thankfully, the Reaping is a vacation and I don't have to go to the tedious factory where I work as a seamstress. I loathe it because the clothes I have to make are dull. I am tempted to add surprises but can't under the strict eye of my supervisor, Woolen Frasely. He is an insufferable, arrogant idiot who loves ordering me around.

"How do you want to prank them today," Trevor wondered.

Hmmm, we haven't had much time to think of a new, excellent prank.

" We could pour honey all over them and then throw feathers at them. The old tar and feather prank, " I suggested.

" Excellent, that will take them ages to get off," my brother beams.

We sneak downstair and grab a bucket of honey.

As we creep out the door we here a shill yell, " Where do you two think you are going?"

We turn around to see the stern glare of our grandmother Annette.

" Oh we're just..." I glance down at the honey, "delivering some honey to Susan Peers. She ran out and asked to borrow some."

" Nice try, I know you and your pranks. I'm not going to let you land in jail again right before your reaping. Now, be good for once and put the honey back " our grandmother demanded.

" Let's make a run for it," my brother whispers.

"Good idea," I responded.

Then we both jolted out the door and didn't stop sprinting until we couldn't hear her shrill screams.

When we stopped to catch our breath, I realized we spilled all of the honey.

" Well, I guess we have to do the old spitball prank." I sigh.

 **District 8 Male, Thiago Friedricks, 18**

" So, boss, who are we targeting today," Edran asks.

I smirk at the authority he gives me. He's such a wannabe, which makes him the perfect follower to manipulate.

" What about some peacekeepers?" Weaver suggestions.

Now, Weaver is a real man. He is almost as malicious as me, but he could never have my superior skills.

"Nah, those guys are too uptight and boring. Plus, they can't touch me because my father practically owns them, " I laugh.

" Let's burn that old lady's house down the street. Her grief will be hilarious," I smirk.

"But Gertrude is the sweetest little old lady," Edran protests.

I roll my eyes, " Bro, if you want to be a part of our gang, you need to man up. This will be your test to see if you can handle this life ."

" I can do it," he lifts his chin up.

" You better, you know what happens when someone fails me," I threaten.

He gulps but holds strong.

Patch hands me some matches and I start by lighting a bush on fire. Then we rip tree branches off trees and light them on fire and throw them at the house.

Within, 10 minutes the house is flaming.

I hear an old woman screaming.

I smirk, even better... someone's in the house.

A young man, probably about 25 runs out.

" What do you think you're doing ? You trapped my grandmother inside. Are you trying to kill us both?" the man yells.

The man charges at me and before I pull out my knife I throw him a few punches. Then I whip out my knife and run it through his gut. I smirk as he drops to the floor. No one can beat me in a fight.

Now, the whole house is burning.

" Boys, I think we're done here," I yell.

" Is he dead," Edran whispers.

" I don't know, and I don't care," I reply.

 **District 8 Female, Adriana Brennand, 17**

I still am laughing at the hilarious response of the peacekeepers. Thankfully my brother didn't get caught but I did. Oh well, I'll get out of jail after one night and maybe I could even pull a little prank on the jail guard.

I give Danniella and Ellen minute by minute details on what happened.

Many people give us quizzical glances while we practically die laughing.

" Welcome, to the 31ssssssst Hungerrrrrr Gamesss," our escort, Asia Cooley, stumbles over her words.

Great, she's drunk again.

" Now for the femalesssss," she stutters.

"Adrianeya Breemmand," she pulls a name out of the bowl.

Oh, I think she called my name.

Well, this is rigged, the peacekeepers are tired of me messing with them so they made her pull my name.

I walk confidently on stage. At least I might be able to prank the new president before I die.

 **District 8 Male, Thiago Friedricks, 18**

" Everyone listen up, for the next couple of weeks I will be away, because I am volunteering for the Hunger Games," I announce to my gang.

Edran gasps but everyone else does not look surprised.

" Of course, I will win and come back to continue to be your victorious leader. However, while I am away Weaver will be in charge," I declare.

Weaver gruffly nods.

" Now, all of you go to the reapings, and enjoy the show," I smirk.

Everyone bows their heads to me, then to Weaver, then walks away, leaving just me and Weaver.

" You made the right choice, bro," Weaver agrees.

" I know, I'll kill them all. Every single blasted tribute. Big and small, male or female, I'll kill them all, " I boast.

He nods and we walk to the 18 year old male section.

" Welcome, to 31ssssssst Hungerrrrrr Gamesss," our escort, Asia Cooley, stumbles over her words.

" Now for the femalesssss," she stutters.

I can't wait to see who I will get to kill.

"Adrianeya Breemmand," she pulls a name out of the bowl.

I elbow Weaver, I think he has a crush on her. That would make it even more enjoyable killing her. She's okay looking, but not pretty enough for my taste. She is too skinny with long frizzy brown hair.

" Edr…" she starts announcing someone's name.

" I volunteer," I bellow.

I strut onstage and glare at Adriana, hoping to psych her out. When she reaches for my hand I flick her nose.

This will be the easiest games. I am against underfed peasants, who have no experience in killing. Even if they did, I would beat them all anyway.

 **District 8 Female, Adriana Brennand, 17**

I can't believe I'm against District 8's gang leader, who seems determined to kill me.

His friend Weaver is cute, and I might have a tiny crush on him. However I will never date him or anyone. Boyfriends are like a ball and chain. He would only hold me back.

All of my family and friends visit me.

All of their goodbyes sound the same.

Then, my annoying admirer, Crispin enters.

He works next to me in the factory and is obviously in love with me.

"Hey Adrianaaaa, " he stutters, " I just wanted to let you know, I love you."

" I know, goodbye," I respond.

If I'm going to survive this, I am going to have to stay clear of Thiago and have a strong alliance.

 **District 8 Male, Thiago Friedricks, 18**

My family visits me, but I don't listen to what they say. I really don't care.

My gang comes, probably to give me support. Still, I don't care.

They leave, but Weaver stays.

" Bro, can you do me a favor. Don't give Adriana a painful, gory death," he pleads.

" What did I tell you about not showing emotions. Don't make me regret my decision," I scoff.

His gaze hardens and his veins look like they're about to pop out of his neck.

He grits his teeth, " Sorry, wasn't thinking."

He then walks out.

I will never admit it, but it was Weaver's idea for me to volunteer. He told me about all the power it would bring me. Maybe, he wanted to get rid of me. However, I will always be there. Nothing will bring me down.

 **Authors Note,**

 **Hey Guys! Thank you so much to 20 and IciclePower33 for Adriana and Thiago. If you reserved a tribute and don't plan on submitting them, please let me know so I can open that spot up. I still need more tributes, mentors, escorts, and stylists. Thank you, everyone for reading this!**

 **Sponsorship Questions:**

 **What do you think of Adriana?**

 **What do you think of Thiago?**

 **What did Adriana do before the Reaping?**

 **Who suggested Thiago to volunteer?**

 **Have an Amazing week!**

 **Love,**

 **AmazonWarrior04**


	7. Chapter 7 - District 12 Reapings

**District 12 Female,** **Cosette "Coco" Drake, 16**

"AHHHHHHHH," strained screams jolt me awake.

I grab a rock from my bed side table for self defense.

Six curious eyes peer at my shadow until a dull lamp switches on.

" Girls, relax, little Katie is just having a nightmare next door. Cosette, put that rock down. What the heck, do you think your going to do with it," our room leader, Candell, announces.

A few girls snigger, and my head automatically falls down.

Candell, is the leader for room G16. Once, she graduates out of the Orphanage, I will be the oldest remaining girl in our room. Which, would make me room leader, a role I do not want, for it forces me to be social.

Candell turns the lamp off, and commands us to go back asleep.

However, once I hear her heavy breathing, I slip out of the room.

I have gotten used to sneaking out of the Orphanage. I was taken away from my mother after my father died. I used to go to any measure to escape and reach the comfort of my own mother's arms. One day, when I ran away to find her, I sadly found out she had died of starvation. Everything I have ever cared about has been taken away, and I still don't know how to adapt. What do I even have to live for? I have no family, no friends. No one to miss me when I'm gone. I can't risk building relationships with other people because what if I lose them too? I would be better off dead; at least then I could see my mother again. It would be so easy, so simple. All I need is one rope. I take a deep breath, clutching my rope that I stole from a rich District 12 family. Here, in the beauty of nature, would be the perfect place to do it. Then I would be gone forever.

 **District 12 Male, Dominick Fireweed-Cardwell, 17**

"DOMINICK," wails my grandmother.

" You going to be late for the Reaping," she screams through the walls.

I moan and roll to the other side of my bed.

"Camila's here," she exasperated.

At those two words, I bounced out of bed.

I tugged on my designer white shirt and black dress pants.

I don't bother to brush my chocolate brown hair, because it is almost a buzz cut.

I won't let it grow long, because an encounter of lice still traumatizes me from a few years ago.

I wink at myself in the mirror for good measure before sprinting downstairs.

My grandmother seems to be lecturing Camille over her skirt being too short.

Camille is a beautiful girl with long, curly black hair and emerald green eyes.

" Excuse me, but Camille and I need to leave now if we don't want to be late," I wink at her.

While walking to the door, she gracefully tips her head and flips her hair.

Camille and I are not a couple. We flirt with each other for fun, but have no actual feelings for each other.

" Thank you for rescuing me from her, she threatened to make me change into one of her old lady dresses," she shudders.

" Well, if there's a damsel in distress, it's my duty to rescue her," I joke.

 **District 12 Female,** **Cosette "Coco" Drake, 16**

I was so close. I was so close to ending my misery. I don't know what stopped me. Was it instinct? Was it fear? No, it wasn't fear; I'm not afraid to die. It's what I want, to be reunited with my family. Then what did stop me? One minute I was about to hang myself, the next minute I'm here at the Reapings.

" Welcome, to the 31st hunger games," District 12's escort, Cassia Koch, smiles cheerfully.

No one applauds, our district never does, because we all loathe the capital and the games.

I straighten my black gown with white specks that is supposed to represent the coal in winter while, Cassia talks more about this game, hinting it's going to be different. After the video, she finally begins the process.

She reaches into the large golden bowl, containings thousands of names, " Cosette Drake!"

I quickly stop the grin from spreading on my face as I walk on stage.

 **District 12 Male, Dominick Fireweed-Cardwell, 17**

A girl with multiple scars, probably from working in the mines, got Reaped.

She didn't get upset about it, and if this wasn't District 12, I would say she might even be glad.

" Dominick Fireweed-Cardwell," the escort annonces.

My friends turn to stare at me, when reality hits.

How, can I get reaped? Someone who didn't take the tesserae. I come from a family of mostly wealth and fortune.

I strut to the stage and face the other tribute.

She smiles to herself before shaking my hand.

She is one weird girl.

" Cosette Drake and Dominick Fireweed-Cardwell," Cassia cheers.

This will be one interesting games.

 **District 12 Female,** **Cosette "Coco" Drake, 16**

No one comes to visit me and I'm not surprised.

I tried not to look too happy about it, but I'm glad I got reaped.

I want to die, and now I don't have to do it myself.

Hopefully, someone mercifully ends my life, without too much pain.

Then, I will finally reconnect with my long, lost family.

 **District 12 Male, Dominick Fireweed-Cardwell, 17**

My grandparents visit me first.

They both have complete confidence in me that I'll use my intelligence to win. However my grandmother does warn me to be careful.

Then my dad dares to show his face.

My dad used to be rich snob before he met my mother, who was Seam dirt. He fell in love with her, so my grandparents disowned him. When, I was 3, my mother and sister died in a house fire. My father was left broken hearted and mentally unstable. Thus, he became a drunk and spends his life in some corner of the Seam, continually spending all of his money on alcohol. I was sent to live with my only remaining relatives, my grandparents in the merchant area. They didn't take me at first, since I was half Seam, but then they saw how wonderful I truly was.

He is as usual, drunk.

Claiming, that he loves me and that he can't lose me too.

If he loves me so much why did he abandon me when life got hard.

He is probably only here to get my money when I win the hunger games.

However, I will never support unhealthy use of alcohol, unless it is for myself.

I know I will win, after all I am always right.

Hopefully, I will get to flirt with a hot girl!

With my intelligence by my side, I will win the 31st Hunger Games.

 **Authors Note,**

 **I'm sorry this is rushed, I wanted to get a chapter out as fast as possible. I'm also sorry this chapter toke so long, my computer broke again. Thank you so much IciclePower33 and SparrowBirdEliza for Coco and Dominick! I still need more tributes, so please submit! Also, for everyone who has been holding reservations for longer than two weeks, and has not contacted me about them, I will have to open up your slot for other people. We are halfway done with the reapings! Thank you everyone who has commented, submitted characters, favorited and followed me and the story! Without you, none of this would not be possible!**

 **Sponsorship Questions,**

 **What do think of Cosette?**

 **What do you think of Dominick?**

 **What did Cosette wear to the reaping?**

 **How did Dominick's father get disowned?**

 **Love,**

 **AmazonWarrior04**


	8. Chapter 8 - District 11 Reaping

**District 11 Female, Laraysia Nightshade, 14**

I'm pulled into a world of darkness, with the only distance sounds of agonizing pain and whip lashes.

Then, I suddenly see the pale face of my brother screaming for help as a whip flash across his back.

I run to him, but find myself just out of reach, running forever but never going anywhere. Until I hear a gunshot and my brother falls to the floor dead.

Then, buzz, I feel the electric wire fence electrocuting me to death.

Then I'm suddenly shaken awake.

I open my eyes in terror but only see the worried face of my mother.

" Ray, you did it again," she whispers.

I look around the one-room shack and see my father silently shaking his head. No one asks me what the dream was about, there's no need, the same dream haunts all of us. Expect, it isn't a dream, it's the past. If I'm not careful it will also be the future.

" I just need to clear my head," before rushing out the door.

" I wish you wouldn't let her go off to hunt in the woods by herself. Even without the electric fence, it's dangerous," I hear the mutters of my mother from inside my house.

" It gives her purpose," my father replies.

I grab my bow and arrow hidden behind the brown oak tree before heading towards the woods.

I try my hardest to clear my head of the events that happened on the fatal day.

However, they always come back, in the end, taking control of my brain.

My brother, Lucian, was part of a secret rebel group until he was caught and killed. I feel betrayed by both my parents and Lucian. How could he be so foolish, joining a rebel group is suicide. No rebel group has never succeeded, why did he believe this one would be different? It only brings misery to everyone. Why, didn't my parents stop him before it was too late? Most of all, I blame myself. How could I be so naive to not realize what was going on before he was publicly tortured and then murdered. One decision could have changed everything.

Hunting is the only thing that gives me relief, and as my father said purpose. It the only thing I excel at. The only thing that distracts me, even if it's only for a second. I can't escape this nightmare when I'm awake, and I can't escape it when I'm asleep. The only time I can run away from it is through my bow and arrow. I always feel my brothers spirit from heaven is with me when I hold this bow. It was his bow, and I feel connected to him when I grasp its handle. Then, I leave the food I collect and silently leave it at people's doorsteps, hoping they will be able to survive on what is given. Maybe, if I save enough lives, I'll finally be free of the pain from my brother's tragic death.

 **District 11 Male, Liam Wright**

I love writing stories, fantasies. The exact opposite of reality. Some people say they can escape their lives through books. However, I feel that way about writing. In this world, I'm in control. I decide what the rules are, the characters are, and can make all the decisions for everyone. I have the power I will never have in real life.

I have lived a happy life so far, but tragedy and fear surround me.

"Rffff," Star, my stray dog barks.

" Come here girl," I coax.

Then I pet her while writing my latest story until my mom calls me for the Reaping.

One of my greatest fears is the reaping, but since I'm only 13, I have only a fraction of the possibility of getting reaped.

I stare at my reflection on the large mirror with a coal black border.

My tall and lanky body is wearing a white button-up shirt with black slacks.

As I walk downstairs, I see my mother pacing the floor, while my father tries to assure her I will not get reaped.

My parents are both merchants, but had the day off because of the Reaping.

If I did get Reaped, I would be more concerned about how my parents would be able to handle the death of their only son.

 **District 11 Female, Laraysia Nightshade, 14**

I shiver in my short-sleeved white dress, as I stand alone in the 14 girls section while waiting for the reaping.

The Reaping used to scare me, however, it doesn't anymore. I've already experienced the worst thing that could possibly happen, and after that everything else seems dismal.

" Hello, District 11. After you watch this video, I will be drawing one male name and one female name to join me on stage," our escort, Leela Idelson shouts.

It's silent for a minute until someone runs up and whispers something in her ear.

" Oh, I am requested to tell you there will be an exciting new twist to be revealed later," she calls out to the crowd.

We watch the video displayed on screens, but the violence doesn't make me flinch anymore, I've seen much worse things.

" Laraysia Nightshade," she announces.

Hearing my name I stepped onto the platform not saying a word.

I feel completely numb inside, a feeling I have gotten used too.

 **District 11 Male, Liam Wright, 13**

I stand in the square with my parents as long as possible. When I have to leave, I head towards the 13-year-old section. Since I have no friends, I keep my head down and try to blend into the crowd.

An exquisitely beautiful girl gets reaped. She has dark auburn hair that falls to her waist with loose waves.

"Liam Wright," Lella announces.

Terror dawns on my face as I try my hardest not to cry.

Hearing my mom crying as my father holds her makes this even harder.

I force myself to walk to the front as one single tear falls.

I face my beautiful district partner and notice she has large hazel eyes.

However, she seems to be in some far and distant place in her mind as she shakes my hand.

" Laraysia Nightshade and Liam Wright everyone, and may the odds be ever in your favor," the escort wishes.

 **District 11 Female, Laraysia Nightshade, 14**

My parents come to visit me, both with tears streaming from their eyes.

They both make me promise to try my hardest to survive. They try to give me the best advice they can and reassure that they will always love me. Then, they are forced to leave.

If I don't survive, the biggest tragedy would be my parents, I don't know how they would be able to handle the death of another child.

I have always considered my life to be a before and after. Before and after my brother's death. I used to have a warm and friendly personality until my days living in a world filled with unwanted Peacekeepers kept me from maintaining that previous personality. I suppose now there will be a before and after of the reaping, if there even is an after for me….

 **District 11 Male, Liam Wright, 13**

My parents come in holding Star.

As soon as she sees me she jumps out of my father's hands and licks my face.

Then, my mothers is suddenly hugging me and crying harder, while my father pats my back.

" You can do this, son," he assures.

Through tears, my mother hands me my journal containing all my stories.

" Don't leave us, baby," my mother cries.

" I won't, I promise," I squeeze her hands.

Then, my father gently leads my mother away from the room.

I know I can't die, for my parents' sake.

 **Authors Note,**

 **Thank you 4Ever-Foxfire for Ray and SparrowBirdEliza for Liam. I'm going to miss the 23 that don't survive, I love them all! Remember, I still have tribute slots open, check my profile for more information. I also have plenty of Escort, Mentor, and Stylist open, and they will earn you sponsorship points! 7/12 Reapings are done! I am currently planning the bloodbath, the arena, and more twists, and it's certainly going to be interesting! Thanks for Reading!**

 **Sponsorship Questions,**

 **What do you think of Laraysia?**

 **What do you think of Liam?**

 **How did Laraysia's brother die?**

 **What was the name of Liam's dog?**

 **Love,**

 **AmazonWarrior04**


	9. Chapter 9 - District 3 Reaping

**District 3 Female, Aria Cowell, 16**

I squint my eyes as my blurry bedroom spins around me.

"Aria, you need to get up and get ready for the Reapings," my father urges me.

"What happened?" I mutter.

"You stole Whiskey from the Peacekeepers again last night. Then, you foolishly drank it in front of them. When I came to find you, you were half-way finished with your fifth jar. If I didn't come to carry you home, you would be in jail right now. I don't know how much longer the Peacekeepers will favor me with you jeopardizing all of us," my father lectures.

Ahhhh, that explains my pounding migraine.

"Come on, get up, we can't be late for the Reapings," my father pressures me.

As a response, I moan and roll to the other side of the bed.

My father sighs then he lifts me off the bed and lands me on the floor.

However, when he lets go, I fall to the floor.

"Aria, you need to cooperate with me. Do have to make everything so difficult?"

"Leave me alone. Have you never experienced a horrible hangover? My head feels like it's about to burst out of my skull," I daze out of focus.

"That's why you don't drink five large containers of whiskey the night before your Reaping. If we don't get to the Reaping in 30 minutes, they will execute us both," he warns.

"I don't care," I insist, as he pulls a white dress over my head.

I attempt a smile when I realize it originally belonged to my sister, Jessica.

I slowly settle my feet on the floor, and the mirror swims circles around me, but I can just barely make out my jagged scar running from my forehead to the top of my lip on the right side of my face.

I could never forget the day that scar landed on my face. I was only 12 when it happened. My dad was renting a car for the first time because he was running for Mayor. My older sister, Jessica and I were giddy with excitement and we flailed our arms and stuck our small heads out the window. Unfortunately, fate sided against us that day and our car crashed. I completely blacked out and woke up in the hospital the next day with only my father beside me. We were the only ones who survived that horrid accident. My dear sister did not survive. After that, I decided to "pay tribute" to my sister by living life to the fullest. Even though it brings me trouble in more than countless occasions, including this one.

 **District 3 Male, Spark Hawthorn, 17**

As I reluctantly walk to the Reapings with my mother and my little sister Alana, my mom shakes her head with disbelief.

" The RogueStorm has struck again. Whoever it is is being disrespectful, dishonest, and a constant pest to our whole community," my mother rants.

I try my hardest not to smirk or raise suspicion, as I admire my latest masterpiece.

Last night I snuck out to destroy District 3's Peacekeeper headquarters. It took me all night to shatter all of the numerous crystal windows and spray paint the remaining walls with anti-capital messages. Then, I had my grand finale, hanging a large white flag, draping across the building, "Our children are already dying from starvation and the menacing capitol forces 23 more children to kill each other every year while immature adults clap and cheer at their death." Then, of course, I signed my codename: RogueStorm.

"You don't agree with the message?" I ask.

"Of course I agree with it, but everyone knows this. Now the peacekeepers are going to make all of us pay for his actions," she responds.

I pause. I had never thought of that.

" Well, I think RogueStorm is brilliant," my sister announces.

I smile at her words. My sister always has my back, even when she doesn't know it.

I've always been anti-capital and anti-games, even before my father was murdered. Although my father never approved of the Capital's methods, he never spoke out or did any actions against the capital. My father only had one enemy and that led him to his downfall. My mother was very beautiful when she was young and many men were attracted to her, including my father and a guy named Smith Hunt. Smith has loved my mother since grade school, so when my father eventually won her heart, he was bitter. He tried everything to split them up but nothing ever worked. Their love was too strong. So, he took a drastic action. He falsely accused my father of starting a rebel group and went to the peacekeepers with his lies. Then, he watched with satisfaction as the peacekeepers tore his body apart, limb by limb until there was nothing left of my dear father. I still remember my mother sobbing on my shoulder as she was forced to watch the love of her life die. Ever since I vowed to my father, I would make the capital pay for their actions. That's when I started Rogue Storm. I've done numerous projects, trying to bring justice. I've done everything I can do in District 3, that's why I'm volunteering for the 31st Hunger Games.

 **District 3 Female, Aria Cowell, 16**

A peacekeeper glares ferociously at me as he pricks my finger.

Was he one of the peacekeepers I stole from? I can't remember.

It takes me a very long time to find the 16-year-old female section, for the letters and numbers keep mushing together in confusing blobs.

The escort, I can't remember her name, was it, Harry? No, that's not it. Whatever, she looks like a big pink blob.

"Good Morning District 3, I'm Harmony Cowen, and welcome to the 31st Hunger Games," she announces.

Oh, that's her name. Harry would suit her better though, since she has too much long pink hair.

She struts to the big pink bowl and pulls out a name, "Let's see what lucky girl is chosen today! Aria Cowell!"

I gasp, as this information processes through my alcohol-muddled mind. However, the precious memory of my sister strengthens me to go to the podium. I only stumble five times on my way up.

 **District 3 Male, Spark Hawthorn, 17**

I'm almost positive Aria is hungover, but at least she's interesting.

The escort draws the boys name, " Brutus Mc…"

"I volunteer," I yell, interrupting her.

Then, I proudly walk on stage and stand next to Aria.

"Oooh, a Volunteer! How interesting! Aria Cowell and Spark Hawthorn, may the odds be ever in your favor," she projects.

 **District 3 Female, Aria Cowell, 16**

My father came first. He was a sobbing mess, not able to say a complete sentence.

Then, my friend Natalie came in. We used to be really close until my sister died. Then, I became too reckless for her, and we began growing apart.

I'm going to win the Hunger Games for my sister. I'll sober up and I will win.

 **District 3 Male, Spark Hawthorn, 17**

My mother and sister both visited me. My mother told me to be safe and my sister told me to be snarky.

Little do they know I'll do anything but be safe.

I'm going to make a big statement in the heart of the capital, and it's going to be epic.

 **Authors Note,**

 **Thank you DDaughterofAthena for Aria and SilverStormX23 for Spark. If you have reservations, please try to submit them to me as soon as possible, so I can plan with a full list of tributes. I still have escorts, stylists, and mentors available, so please submit some! I will be posting a list of sponsorship items to my profile when the tributes enter the capital. 8/12 Reapings are done! Next district is 4! HAPPY EASTER!**

 **Sponsorship Questions:**

 **What do you think about Aria?**

 **What do you think about Spark?**

 **Who was the original owner of Aria's reaping dress?**

 **What is Spark's codename?**

 **Bonus, the first person to correctly answer will win 200 sponsorship points!**

 **What is a female rabbit called?**

 **Love,**

 **AmazonWarrior04**


	10. Chapter 10 - District 4 Reaping

**District 4 Female, Belladonna Larkspur, 18**

I wake up to the sweet, quiet breaths coming from Samson.

He looks so peaceful sleeping next to Kinder and Samantha, it pains me to wake them up.

However, I need to get them out of the house as soon as possible before my father wakes up.

I gently tap Samson's shoulder; he flutters his eyelashes, slowly waking up.

"Sammy, sweetie, it's time to wake up," I whisper to him before moving onto the other children.

When Kinder arises from her slumber, she places her hand on her forehead, the sign language for good morning.

When Kinder was very young she got a severe fever. I came to her orphanage as soon as I could to heal her. I managed to save her life, however, in the process, she lost her ability to speak. After I saw her sweet face, I couldn't resist taking her home. I adopted her as my own child and loved her with the love a mother feels for a daughter. About a month after I took in Kinder, I adopted brother and sister, Samson and Samantha. Samson was suffering from a head injury and while I treated him he told me that his sister and he were going to be separated. He was going to a boy's home while she was going to a girl's home. I know what it's like to be separated from your sibling, and it should be avoided at all costs. So, I also took them in as my own.

In district 4, I quickly became known as the girl who would give money to people struggling, healing for no cost, and I even took children in. I remember the pain I felt when I lost my brother. I didn't want others to go through what I had.

My popularity may have increased in the eyes of the citizens, but in the eyes of my father, it has decreased. He often tells me I'm risking my life helping others. He wants me to go into the fishing industry. However, my passion is healing. He has started going to drastic actions to try to prevent me from doing the right thing. I know he's only trying to protect me, but I have to do this. It's the reason why I belong in this world. So, I always find a way to sneak out and help. We constantly have arguments and once, he even kicked me out.

"Bella, what do you think," comes the sweet voice of Samantha.

She gives me a small twirl.

"It looks beautiful on you," I smile.

 **District 4 Male, Dylann Wayfore, 18**

I can barely keep my eyes open as I stumble over to my closet door.

I slowly pull the large oak door open when Huli jumps out of my closet.

She yells, " Surprise!"

Then she throws herself at me and tries to kiss me.

I can feel my face go pale as I pass out from astonishment.

 **1 Hour Later**

The faces of two strangers peer over me when I wake up.

My mom is at my side and when she sees me awake whispers, "Dylann, are you alright?"

"I guess, what happened," I ask.

"A young lady by the name of Huli Rentai hid in your closet while you were sleeping. When you opened the door to get your clothes, she jumped out and kissed you. In sudden shock, you fainted. Then, Huli jumped out of the window and ran away. Your mother saw this and went upstairs to check on you. She brought you to the hospital. Huli was in here a few minutes ago, explaining what happened. She apologies for this unfortunate event," the doctor explains.

"Yeah, right" I sarcastically muttered.

This girl is so annoying. Apparently, she has fallen in love with me. She leaves presents at my desk and follows me around everywhere. No matter how many times I tell her I don't like her, she keeps trying. However, I never thought she would take it this far.

"How did she get in our house," I ask my mother.

"I'm afraid that's my fault," my mother apologies, "Yesterday, Huli said she was partnered with you on a school project, so I let her in. Then, she faked leaving and hid in your closet all night."

Crap, I was supposed to meet Isla at the beach before the Reapings. If I don't leave now I'm going to be late.

"Can, I go now," I ask.

"Yes, just try to stay away from Huli," the doctor suggests.

"Gladly," I respond.

 **30 Minutes Later**

I run as fast as I can, desperate not to be late.

Isla is standing on the sand, with her beautiful, long, wavy, blonde, hair blowing in the wind.

"Sorry, I'm late," I gasp from exhaustion, "I had another encounter with Huli."

"Oh No, what did she do this time?" she asks.

"Just jumping out of my closet trying to kiss me, which caused me to faint. Don't worry about it," I remark.

"Another, exhilarating day for Dylann," she observed.

"It hasn't even gotten started yet," I pause, "Hey I got a present for you."

"How sweet of you," she responds.

I hand her the gift basket I made. It contains chocolates, cookies, and a really adorable dolphin plush because she loves dolphins. It also included earrings in the shape of an I and a necklace that said Isla on it.

"Dylann, wow, I don't know what to say," she blushes.

" Say, you'll be my girlfriend," I ask her out.

"Of course, I'll be your girlfriend," she cooed.

Then we kissed.

 **District 4 Female, Belladonna Larkspur, 18**

I slowly walked towards the Reapings area. Other people were already there waiting to see who would be chosen. Kinder was holding onto my left hand while Samantha held on to my right hand with her brother on her other side. I could tell they were worried. I know soon we'll be separated into groups by age but we wouldn't be apart for long. Soon enough we would be back home safe again.

"Bella will you get chosen?" little Samantha asked.

"Of course not kiddo. You'll be safe. Everything will be okay, I assured.

Samantha nodded and smiled, "Okay!"

I hugged her and Samson quickly.

"Okay now go with the rest of the little kiddos," I encourage.

Both her and Samson ran off to stand with the other kids.

I stood there watching them to make sure they were okay. Then I felt a little tug on my jacket sleeve. I looked down to see Kinder's big hazels eyes looking up at me with concern.

"Don't worry Kinder you'll be okay," I kindly assure.

Kinder quickly did sign language to ask me the one question I hoped they wouldn't ask, "What about you?"

"Kin, I can't honestly promise anything but I'm sure I'll be okay" I reply quickly with sign language.

She looks like she wanted to cry. I pulled her in for a hug. She held onto me while crying. When she pulled back she held out her pinkie.

"Promise me you'll be safe," she said in sign language.

I looked at her warily, "I can't promise anything Kin but I can promise you I'll try."

She seemed satisfied with that and gave me one last hug before going to join Samantha and Samson.

I watched them for a second before spotting my friend Rose. I walked over and stood beside her. Rose gave me a quick greeting before going back to talking with someone else.

"Who do thinks going to get picked this year?" Rose suddenly said to me.

"I don't know," I respond.

"Is there anyone you want to get picked?" she asks.

"No way. If I had my way nobody would be going into the Hunger Games," I explain

"Oh, of course, you would say that," she exclaims.

She kept chattering on and on about who she hoped would get picked. I wasn't really listening because I was to busy thinking of what could go wrong for others. Every year this happened and I felt the urge to volunteer. Finally, it started. There was tension everywhere.

"This year's girl tribute will be…" The escort said while playing with slips of paper

"Belladonna Larkspur!" She called out.

Instantly it seemed like my world was on pause again. There was no way I could've gotten picked. Murmurs of protest came from the crowd. I have helped almost everyone in the town at least one time so I have become well known. Still, nobody volunteered for me. I am glad nobody did because I would've volunteered for them. I didn't want anyone to take my place. It was my time. Screams came from the children's section. I saw children that I had known for years crying and screaming because I have gotten picked. My father was nearly hysterical it took many people to calm him down. I tried running to him but I was stopped by peacekeepers. When he looked up at me, I smiled to try to tell him I was alright. However, this only made his face look more horrified. The loudest screams were coming from Samantha while Samson tried to calm down his younger sister but I saw the terror in his eyes. I knew he was scared. Kinder tried running to me but was grabbed by my friend, Izzie. She held onto Kinder while she thrashed around her mouth opened but no sound was coming out.

I turned toward her making the sign language symbol for, "I love you".

She saw it but didn't stop fighting to get free from Izzie's grasp. I wish I didn't have to hear the screams and see this.I went up on stage and heard the name called for the male tribute. I wasn't listening, for I was only focused on the future for Samantha, Samson, and Kinder. What would happen to them? Who would take care of them?

 **District 4 Male, Dylann Wayfore, 18**

Words cannot explain how happy I am now.

Isla said yes! All, we have to do is get through this last reaping. Then, we will both be safe and be together for the rest of our life.

"Dyan," cries Huli.

"Oh No, I have to go," I tell Isla.

"Okay, see you after the Reaping," she responds.

I let go of her hands and I go into the 18-year-old male section.

The escort, Ellesandria, is dressed in all purple, besides her eyes that were light pink.

I don't pay attention to anything she says, focusing only on Isla and what our life will be like after today.

"This year's girl tribute will be…" The escort said while playing with slips of paper

Please, please, don't be Isla.

"Belladonna Larkspur!" She called out.

I sigh with relief, while the rest of the district moans.

Bella was almost a celebrity around here, always helping and healing others.

I never needed her services, for my family always required the best doctors in the district.

However, she did save Isla's life, and I will always be in her debt.

Without her, Isla would not be alive.

After the crowd settled down, Ellesandria pulls the male's name.

"Dylann Wayfore," she announces.

I force my legs to move me to the stage. I don't want to seem weak. Isla has tears pouring down her face. Huli is screaming. My family looks distressed. Everyone else is still recovering over Bella getting reaped. I'm shocked no one volunteered for her after she has helped so many people.

I shake Bella's hand while the escort announces, " Belladonna Larkspur and Dylann Wayfore, may the odds be ever in your favor."

 **Authors Note,**

 **Sorry, this took so long to publish. I have two more busy weeks, but then I have summer break and will have much more time to write. Thank you so much** **Nightshade494 for Bella and AnnaBanana for Dylann. 9/12 Reapings are done! If you have a tribute reserved please submit them as soon as possible. Thank you so much, for your continued support!**


	11. Chapter 11- District 9 Reaping

**District 9 Female, Victoria Laws, 15**

" 10 9 8," Jazz calls off numbers from below.

I am standing on the roof of Lilian Barters house. She once called me unimaginative and weak. Now, I am proving her wrong.

After careful research, if I pull this one screw off the roof of her house, the whole house will come crashing down. Then I will have exactly 5 seconds to jump off, or I will come tumbling down with it.

" 3 2 1" Jazz finishes.

I automatically tug the grey screw off, then jump the moment it hits my fingers.

When I safely hit the ground, I turn around to the house collapsing behind me.

Then Jazz and I sprint out of view to avoid getting caught.

When we finally get far enough away Jazz stops to catch her breath.

" How are you sure we didn't get caught. What if Lilian guesses it was you," Jazz asks.

" Relax, I have never got caught. She probably thinks it was her ex-boyfriend," I laugh.

" What if she got hurt," Jazz questions me.

" She wasn't even in the house, thanks to my excessive planning," I reassure her.

To the bystander, I am the least likely person to be pulling these pranks. On the outside, I am usually a quiet girl, and not even slightly dangerous-looking. My only give away is that I tend to smirk when I am planning something, at least according to Jazz. However, I am usually ignored because I keep a low profile.

" It's time to go to the Reapings," Jazz informs me.

I hope this is not my last prank.

 **District 9 Male, Rye Kaiet, 15**

" Rye, can you chop some lumber for the fire," my mom asks.

" Sure, mom," I reply.

I am glad today is the Reaping day, so I have the chance to help my mom around the house. I don't have to work my sweat pouring job at the wheat field.

It has always just been the two of us for as long as I can remember. When I was only an infant my father was banished. That's all my mom would tell me, and I am not going to pry her for information. However, I can't help wondering what our life would be like if he wasn't banished. Would we not have to work exhaustively to put food on the table?

I must have got my black hair from him, for my mom is a red-head. Would I recognize him, if I ever saw him? Would he be proud to be my father? Too many questions, but no answers. I need to focus on chopping the wood, not obsessing over the past. This is my life now, I must live with it.

When I bring the wood inside my mother asks, " are you walking with your friends to the Reaping?"

" Yeah," I respond.

I can't really call them my friends. I'm part of their group, but I don't have a level of understanding with any of them. I just hang out with them to make my mom happy.

They probably would not even care if I got reaped today.

 **District 9 Female, Victoria Laws, 15**

I am standing all alone is the female 15-year-old section.

After the red-headed peacekeeper identified us, she has to go to the 14-year-old section.

I try to keep a reserved and quiet manner, but inside my body is jumping for more action.

" Welcome to the 31st Hunger Games. I am your new escort, Cloudess Faith," she announces.

Hopefully, she is better than our last escort. He was so drunk he vomited all over the podium last year.

" This year's games will be very exciting! With multiple twists and turns to throw everyone off guard," Cloudess advertises.

Again, with this twist propaganda.

" The beautiful female representing this district is," she reads the name on th slip of paper, " Victoria Laws!"

I raise my left eyebrow up in surprise, but quickly bring it down.

I don't want to leak my mischievious trait, yet.

I walk to the podium, forcing every muscle in my body to achieve a dull look in my eyes.

I don't want to be perceived as a threat.

I will be the only one who knows that I will survive this.

Even if it involves cheating. Or how I shall call it….meddling.

 **District 9 Male, Rye Kaiet, 15**

Such a shame Victoria got reaped.

She is a quiet girl, never causing anyone trouble.

I have little faith she will survive the games.

" Now for our brave male," she accidentally draws two names but let's one fall, " Rye Kaiet!"

Why couldn't my name be the one that fell?

Fate, destiny, call it what you wish. It's against me.

I frantically try to hide in the crowd.

Maybe if they can't find me, she will draw another name.

However, my eyes betray me and tears start pouring off my face.

As if I have pulled an alarm announcing where I am, peacekeepers swarm me.

They drag me to the podium. I don't fight back as there's no use. I was dead the minute Cloudess called my name. The same fate as the girl standing across from me. It's only a matter of time till we both drop dead.

 **Authors Note,**

 **Thanks abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz005 for Victoria and 20 for Rye. I am sorry this chapter is rushed. I am leaving for vacation soon for two weeks. I will try to submit another chapter tomorrow before I leave, but no promises. When I get back, I will be constantly uploading chapters! 10/12 Reapings! We are almost there! Thank you, everybody, for reading this!**


	12. Chapter 12 - District 2 Reaping

**District 2 Female, Meredith Penn, 16**

It's four in the morning and I am already running through the dark to get to the training academy.

Jaguar, the other chosen volunteer, is running the same pace as me.

I quicken my pace, and he does the same. I start sprinting, as fast as my legs can carry me.

I don't look at Jaguar to see if he is ahead or behind me. I focus all my attention on my destination, which is coming closer into view.

When I reach the front steps of the academy, I see Jaguar running close behind me.

" Now, that wasn't fair. You didn't warn me it was a race," Jaguar complains.

" Who told you I played fair?" I ask.

" I'm glad I'm in your alliance," he admits.

" Do you want to face off in sword fighting," I ask.

"Of course, I'll beat you this time," he brags.

" I'd like to see you try," I protest.

Right now, we are only at risk of losing our pride. However, when we are in the arena, I will have only one chance to beat him, once and for all. When we face off again, there will be much more at risk.

" So do you want a warning? Here's one, I'm ready to fight," I threaten him.

He narrows his eyes, understanding the double meaning.

I lift my sword and charge.

 **District 2 Male, Elliot Kayheart, 16**

I shift my light blue eyes to the ceiling as rays of sunshine seep through my closed window.

Rubbing my eyes slowly, I get up. I have an irresistible impulse to lay my head back down on my soft pillow, but I can't be late for the reapings. I splash cold water onto my pale face, hoping it will wake me up.

I turn my gaze to the numerous swirls of paint on my wall from paintings my adoptive parents bought for me after recovering from illnesses.

"Elliot!" Ashley called from downstairs.

I start brushing my dark brown hair, but abruptly stopped when I notice the red and swelling cuts on my wrists. Another painful reminder of my illness, not that my parents would notice. Even if they did see them, they would pretend not to notice them. They secretly hope I will get sicker so they can get more pity and attention from their friends.

"Elliot! We gotta go soon!" Ashley calls for the second time.

I grab my sketchbook and head downstairs. Ashley is making pancakes and Damon is reading the newspaper.

I can smell the pancake batter sizzling on the pan, as I sit down at the table.

I am trying to go on a carb-free diet. I'm hoping if I only digest proteins and vegetables, it will make me stronger. Ashley knows this but continues to make unhealthy, sugar-filled pancakes, trying to make me weaker.

Ashley hands me a stack of pancakes topped with confectionery sugar, with a fake smile on her face.

" No thank you, I ate earlier," I dismiss the food.

" Your mother slaved away making you these pancakes, don't be ungrateful, boy," Damon protests.

" I'll save them for after the Reaping," I compromise.

Later, I'm going to throw it away and pretend I have eaten it. I've had a suspicion they have been poisoning me for a while. It could even be the reason why I have been so ill all my life. I have a hard time believing the reason for my illness was just genes, as they have told me. All my life they have just been spewing lies out of their mouths, I know it in my gut. If only I had proof. Proof that they were using me, proof that they are poisoning me, proof that they are causing my illnesses. I have a feeling they are hiding much more from me, that I haven't figured out yet.

"Come on, it's time to get moving!" Damon says with fake enthusiasm.

"No need to worry! It's one in a thousand chance, they will call your name. Also, next year they won't even count your name!" Ashley says happily.

"They won't?" I ask surprised.

"Nope, the capital realized you are too sick to compete and you won't have the chance to get Reaped after this year," she cheerfully states.

"Great " I mumble sarcastically.

I feel like a circus tiger. Getting viewed from afar by supposed fans... but in reality being trapped in a cage, while being forced to do the circus master's bidding. I'm trapped in a cage and Damon holds the keys, always holding them just out of reach, to prevent me from ever breaking free.

 **District 2 Female, Meredith Penn, 16**

I walk into the 16-year old female section and I am relieved that I no longer have to hear Jaguar's gloating about beating me in the match. I let him win. I could have easily defeated him at that moment, especially since he seemed distracted. However, I didn't want him to see me as a bigger threat then I already was coming into the games. I usually do beat him, and I don't want to keep shattering his male ego. That would just make him more determined to kill me in the games. So, if he thinks we are equals then he won't try to kill me right away. Then, I will be able to get him before he gets me.

" Welcome to the 31st Hunger Games," Lavender Sunnart announces.

The crowd cheers, for all of us love the games. No one is afraid. We all know whoever's name he pulls out, it doesn't matter. Never, in the history of District 2 has someone not volunteered. Today is not going to be any different, I'm volunteering for the female spot and Jaguar's volunteering for the male spot. It's so simple and non-complexed like it is written in the sand. Maybe, these reapings would be more exciting if there was an element of suspense, not knowing who was going to be chosen. However, I will never experience that, and neither will any of the civilians standing around me.

Lavender pulls out a name and the moment his lips start forming the first letter I confidently shout, " I volunteer as tribute."

Everyone claps for me but no one is surprised. It happened just like it was expected too.

Some people may not agree with me, but the Hunger Games is predictable. A new president isn't going to change that.

 **District 2 Male, Elliot Kayheart, 16**

I walk into the 16-year old male section, and since I have no friends I quietly stand alone. It's ironic how everyone knows my name but still, no one cares about me.

Finally, the Reapings start with Lavender Sunart, the escort giving a speech.

Then he reaches into the bowl with all the names, "This year's boy tribute will be…"

This is my last chance to break out of my cage. My last chance…

"Rya-" Lavender starts.

"I volunteer!" I shout.

Then like a huge weight gets lifted off my back, I finally feel free. No longer contained, no longer trapped, no longer suffocating, I am finally free.

The whole district gasps in shock. Jaguar Handsen was this year's career and he probably thinks I robbed him of his chance. Meredith looks annoyed up on the podium, she probably would rather have Jaguar standing next to her instead of me. As I walk to the podium, I hear Ashley wailing and Damon trying to calm her down. Meredith gives me a scowl as she tightly squeezes my hand off. Have I already made an enemy?

 **District 2 Female, Meredith Penn, 16**

This is not what was supposed to happen. That foolish sick boy had the audacity to believe he deserved to be in the game. Like he hasn't gotten enough attention, even my parents donated to his parents' funds. He is going to ruin District 2's reputation and bring shame to us all. Jaguar put in all the hard work and effort to be chosen. He has trained his whole life for this day and sacrificed so much of his life. Then this spoiled brat steals his position and makes all his hard work be in vain. District one better have two strong, talented volunteers or the career pack is ruined.

My parents and little sister comes to visit me first. My mother won the very first Hunger Games and now I'm going to follow in her footsteps and win the 31st.

My dad trains peacekeepers. He taught me how to be a tough, manipulative warrior.

My little sister gives me a hug and my father offers me congratulations.

After they leave my mother sits next to me, " Expect the unexpected. The Hunger Games may not be as predictable as you think".

I gasp. How did she know that's what I was thinking?

My mother continues, " The Hunger Games are hard and almost impossible to win. Even for someone as talented and trained as you. You're going to have tough competition and District One isn't the only one. The other districts are full of starving children, willing to do whatever it takes to survive. They may not have years of training but they have an even stronger motive to change their crumbling lives. They already have survived some of the hardest situations, and some probably already have been at the edge of death. We have given you everything and they have nothing. They already know what it's like to be starving and are more resistant to hunger than you are. Never trust anyone, for they want the same thing as you - to be crowned victor. Never get too confident in the Hunger Games, that will be your downfall."

 **District 2 Male, Elliot Kayheart, 16**

I sit in a room waiting for my visitors but I already know that Ashley and Damon will be the only ones coming. I wish I didn't have to see them. After today I won't have to see their faces ever again. I will finally be free, for once in my life. No longer a caged animal. Even if I die, I will still be free from them. I'll be able to reunite with my real family. The one they stole away from me.

Ashley rushes in and hugs me with Damon following close behind her.

"What were you thinking?!" Damon practically shoves Ashley aside.

Damon starts shouting, "You are an unappreciative, foolish boy! We have sacrificed everything for you! We took you in after your parents died! You are just like your filthy, stubborn mother!"

Now it's all starting to add up. When I was only an infant my parents and older brother died of food poisoning. Damon was a good actor, but he couldn't hide his distaste for my parents, especially my father.

I look into his eyes and see the cold eyes of a murderer standing in front of me.

Damon killed my family. My anger is building up inside a volcano that's about to explode. I stood up quickly, and grab the glass vase on the small wooden coffee table. I smash it on Damon. He cries in agony while holding his face. Ashley screams and runs toward Damon.

"This is what you get for killing my family!" I scream at him.

As he looks up I see hatred in his eyes. He is done pretending, and so am I.

"Your mother never learned. She could've had a happy life with me but she chose your father. You were a mistake. You're the reason she's not here anymore," he finishes with a smirk on his face.

I charge at him, grabbing a glass shard from the floor. I only get to hit him 2 or 3 times before Capital guards come charging into the room and hold me back. I try to break free from their grip while shouting at that cold-blooded murderer.

I feel a prick on my neck and then everything goes black.

 **Authors Note,**

 **YAY, I finally finished this chapter. Thank you Team Shadow for Meredith and Nighshade494 for Elliot. 11/12 Reapings are done. We only have one more left, then we can go to the capital! Like Meredith's mother said, this game will be anything but predictable. I have pre-planned most of the story and these games have tons of twists and turns that are going to leave you shocked! Thank you, everyone, for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Sponsorship Questions**

 **What do you think about Meredith?**

 **What do you think about Elliot?**

 **Which Hunger Games did Meredith's mom win?**

 **Who was supposed to volunteer instead of Elliot?**

 **Love,**

 **AmazonWarrior04**


	13. Chapter 13 - District 10 Reaping

**District 10 Female, Willow Vallies, 13**

A single blue bird chirps his melody, causing me to stir from my previous state of unconsciousness.

Without bothering to run a brush through my hair, I rush to put on my beige cotton dress.

I grab the sunflower seeds and hurry out the front door.

Next, to the sidewalk, several blue-birds dig their beaks into dirt trying to catch a worm. There is no need for them to have to hunt for their food, I have plenty of seeds for them.

" I brought you breakfast," I swing the bag back and forth.

The birds start backing up.

" No, come back. I want to feed you," I yell.

They run farther away from me so I start chasing them around my house while throwing seeds at them. Eventually, they give up and start flying away. I jump up and down trying to catch them but they are too fast.

Every time I come across birds, they abandon me. Leaving me stranded on the ground while they fly to the endless sky with endless possibilities.

When I enter the house again my mother scolds me for "terrorizing the birds".

" I was just playing with them," I tell her.

" Fine, I'll be in my room asleep, don't bother me," she threatens.

" Why is it called Beauty Sleep, when you wake up looking like a troll?" I joke.

She glares at me while I laugh uncontrollably.

My father walks down the stairs and asks, " Stop annoying your mother."

" What, I was just telling her a joke and gifting her with my humorous presence," I tell him.

He starts pouring himself a cup of black coffee.

" Don't be so black-hearted about it," I laughed.

He rolls his eyes at me.

 **District 10 Male, Beau Reaeigh,18**

I feel the wind rustle through my golden brown hair while I gallop through the open fields of District 10.

I loosely hold the reins, as a feminine rider gallops from the opposite direction, with her golden blonde hair flying free in the wind.

I find the time to wink at her before turning my horse around to face the opposite direction.

" Hey," I shout as I match her pace.

She looks in my direction, raises her eyebrows, but keeps galloping.

" What's your name," I shout louder.

Again, she ignores me focusing her eyes on the earth ahead of her.

If she is going to play that game, I am going to have to divert her eyes to me.

I squeeze my calves and heels, telling my horse to go faster. I keep going until I'm in front of her, blocking her from riding past me.

" Good Morning, Ma'am," I tip my cowboy hat.

" I'm not as foolish as you may think, I can see through your facade, Beau Raleigh," she retorted.

" You've heard of my reputation," I grinned.

" Precisely, now use the minuscule amount of common decency you have left, and move out of my way," she sharply commands.

" I could do that, but I don't want to. Why don't we come back to my place, beautiful, then I could walk you to the Reaping," I flirt.

" I know you're not used to hearing this, but no," she scoffs.

" Come on, love, you're the most exquisitely beautiful girl I have ever met," I flatter her.

" You say that to every girl you come across, including my best friend. You broke her fragile heart, pompous jerk. Now for the last time, GET OUT OF MY WAY," she screams.

" If you tell me your name, I will," I coax.

" Never," she seethes.

" Then I guess we will be here for a while," I grin.

This is the first girl to have rejected me, and she will be the last.

 **District 10 Female, Willow Vallies, 13**

Detroit Henshaw followed me all the way to the Reapings, probably because my bubbly personality enlightens him.

I wish our escort was more interesting, like the ones I've seen on tv. She has straight black hair styled into a ponytail, how boring.

" The Capital welcomes you to the 31st Hunger Games, and President Vaughan, herself, wishes to inform you there will be many new twists to this year's Hunger Games. We also have a new Head Gamemaker, Lisandra Vallejo. President Vaughan is announcing her Vice President after the victor is crowned. This year's victor may even be one of you," Ariana Levise announces.

" This year's female tribute is," Ariana grabs one slip, " Willow Vallies."

My face goes pale as chalk. I turn my head to view the crowd around me, surely someone is crying for my sake.

I forcefully crack a smile, " Ah, well, getting reaped is better than getting ripped!"

This is complete silence until some people start shaking their heads in disgust.

The poor dears, they probably are heartbroken that I got reaped.

I start laughing uncontrollably at my joke while the peacekeepers carry me away.

 **District 10 Male, Beau Reaeigh,18**

Willow is officially a lunatic. She is laughing like a maniac at her joke that is completely inappropriate in this context. I feel bad for her district partner, whoever he may be, for being stuck with her insanity.

" The male tribute for this district is Beau Reaeigh!" the escort dually states.

I stand there for a moment stunned. Then, I find the courage to walk to the podium. I smile at the crowd, and keep a calm and confident manner. I don't want anyone to think I'm weak.

I see the blonde headed rider and wink at her. She rolls her eyes, in frustration.

Only Ariana is on stage with me, for Willow was too hysterical that the Peacekeepers had to escort her to the back.

Ariana turns to me and says, " May the odds be ever in your favor."

 **District 10 Female, Willow Vallies, 13**

My parents come in to visit me with solemn faces. It looks like they have already given up on me. My Mom's cheeks are slightly red, either from embarrassment or she is deeply depressed about this event.

" Willow, do not continue to embarrass our family, especially on live television," my mother scolds me.

" Also try to win so I can quit my exhausting job," my father complains.

" Don't think like that, Tyler, she would never win. However, while you're in the capital, Willow put in a good word for us, we could use the business," my mother commands me.

" I won't if you stay mooooody," I laughed.

My father is a cow farmer, so I think the joke is hilarious but my parents just glare back at me in response.

 **District 10 Male, Beau Reaeigh,18**

My best friend Caden comes in first.

"Bro, there is a whole crowd of chicks fighting over who gets to come in and see you," he informs me.

" By any chance is one of them a tall, blonde lady," I ask.

" You have to be more specific, dude," he points out.

" She has long, wavy, golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes," I specify.

" Nope, she is not out there. I would have recognized her," he responds.

" That's what I thought," I mutter under my breath.

" Anyways, bro, may the odds be ever in your favor and stuff, and don't die," he advises me.

"I'll remember that," I laugh.

We do an awkward half hug and then he leaves.

I look out the door and see dozens of girls but my parents are nowhere in sight.

I guess they were too busy with work to say goodbye to me.

I locked the door because I don't want to deal with those chicks trying to kiss me.

I kneel down in the corner and tears start pouring down my face.

I can't believe my parents didn't take just 10 minutes off from work to say goodbye. I know they never really paid attention to me, but don't they care if their son lives or dies? I'm afraid I won't survive and I'm afraid no one will remember me. I want to be remembered through history, not faded away as another dead tribute. I have always wanted to work for the capital, and in a way I am, but not in the way I wanted to. I never had the desire to be someone's puppet.

 **Authors Note,**

 **YAY! We are finally done with the reaping chapters! Now, we can move on to train rides, and find out more about our beloved tributes and how they interact with each other. Even, some of the twists will start forming! Thank you abcdefghijklmnopqrstvwxyzoo5 for Willow and Lilah32 for Beau. I will be posting a new poll on my profile, so please fill it out. If you send me a PM saying who you picked I will give you 100 sponsorship points. In the poll you will pick who is your favorite tribute is, not including your own. The winning tribute will get an advantage in the Games. Even if you don't have a tribute you can still earn sponsorship points and can take the poll! Thank you for reading this and I can't wait to write the next chapter.**

 **Sponsorship Points,**

 **What do you think about Willow?**

 **What do you think about Beau?**

 **What is Willow's dad's job?**

 **What is Beau doing before the Reaping?**

 **Love,**

 **AmazonWarrior04**


End file.
